User talk:Nerknerk
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tweaking Umineko Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nerknerk page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Saq78642 (Talk) 00:25, August 30, 2011 Nice job on the youtube page man, thanks for the support :) EveOfRapture 19:27, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes they do, but its more of a test. It goes for a while. I believe until midway in the guest of honor chapter Saq78642 07:12, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I found out on YouTube. Immblueversion 19:24, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I had been following the comments on the Ps3fication page and noticed Saw had started his own side project, so then I bookmarked the Tweaking Umineko page when it was eventually made to keep track of what was going on. Liberatedliberator 21:28, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, If you wanna show off scenes with voices, all tea parties and ???? are voiced (except for ep 4) Also Beatrice/Virgillia's battle is voiced. BTW I noticed the pic from Catherine, I'm playing it now :D Saq78642 06:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, so theres gonna be a new patch soon, this one will be for fixing the heights for all the characters. Idk what you want to do with the videos but this new version will have all subsequent videos looking different. (Shouldnt be much of an issue though) Saq78642 19:39, September 16, 2011 (UTC) So do you have the latest stats about where people have heard about us from? -Hanyuu 19:52, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Nerk, do you think you can come on chat soon, I need to talk to you about the youtube page. -Hanyuu 19:06, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Get ready to replace the videos with a .84 ver. DO NOT Re-upload anything taken down, only replace what is up. Saq78642 04:37, October 6, 2011 (UTC) That's fine for now. Once System and CG are done, then i believe that would be a good time to replace them as voices will take a VERY long time. Saq78642 21:19, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright, this is for all staff members. We need to have a group meeting on Tuesday November 8. They will be held at 2pm EST and 9pm EST. It is imperative that everyone show up. Please attend whichever meeting is more comfortable for your time zone. If you can’t make it, let me know. If you come across this after the meetings, then message me for the details. Don’t hesitate to contact me if you have any comments or concerns.Saq78642 05:08, November 7, 2011 (UTC) hey nerk, i gotta talk to u about something. Can you get on vhat as soon as possible? -Hanyuu 21:30, November 17, 2011 (UTC) http://ronove.blogspot.com/ Like Witch-Hunt that translates Umineko, Ronove is the main translator for Higanbana. He's got updates including line count in the upper-right hand side. It'll take a while, I'm guessing mid feb before he finishes. Saq78642 04:28, November 18, 2011 (UTC) New patch update Saq78642 09:57, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Alright, this is for all staff members. We need to have a group meeting on Sunday January 22. It will be held at 10pm EST. It is imperative that everyone show up. If you can’t make it, let me know. If you come across this after the meetings, then message me for the details. Don’t hesitate to contact me if you have any comments or concerns. -Hanyuu 20:24, January 22, 2012 (UTC) We just got a new patch out,, if you wanna make any vids of it, make sure to include the new ps3ified opening credits like this. -Hanyuu 04:56, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Themanwithnoplan 22:27, February 1, 2012 (UTC) hey nerk, i was wondering what recording program you use to record your sample videos? Thanks,